


The Taming: Images

by ArianaFandoms



Series: The Taming [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaFandoms/pseuds/ArianaFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Images for my Guy of Gisborne/OFC story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming: Images

OFC (name will be added later, once Guy learns it), face claim: Turkish actress Aslı Tandoğan

Season 2 Guy

  



End file.
